The New 10th Espada Part 2
by mikerules135
Summary: this is the continuation of the new 10th espada in the Bleach adventures and his parts in them. enjoy


The New 10th Espada Part 2

It starts as Rajik the 10th Espada is in the shower thinking back to when he was a hollow he remembers killing many of the soul reapers and how he how he was the only espada that was evolved without the help of the hogyuku but through hard training and absorbing enough soul energy.

Until he hears a voice

Hisako: Hey Boss!

Rajik: hmm…. What is it Hisako?

Hisako: There's going to be a meeting about something about intruders or something I can't remember.

Rajik: Excellent (puts towel on and walk outside Hisako blushes a bit seeing his red skinned muscles)

Tell Yammy and Goro to enjoy some dinner I will tell you what the meeting was about after it is done.

Hisako: Uh ok sir I'll tell them.

(Rajik gets dressed in his uniform that looks a bit like Ulquiorra's he then meets up with the other 9 espada heading towards the meeting room while walking towards the meeting table)

Aporro Granz 8#: Looks like we have Intruders.

Barragen Luisenbarn 2#: Intruders?

Zommari Leroux 7#: Apparently the 22nd# underground Tunnel was destroyed during the battle of the guards we posted there.

Barragen Luisenbarn: (about to sit down) the 22nd huh? That's pretty far away from here.

Aporro Granz: It would have been more interesting if they broke into the Hogyuku room instead.

(Nintoria laughs) Nintoria #5: This will be a killer.

(Stark sits down)

Stark1#: will you quiet down I'm tired as hell so be quiet (puts shoulder on table)

(The ninth Espada Aaroniero and the 3rd espada woman Halibel and Grimmjow, and Ulquiorra and Rajik

All sit down Rajik crosses his arms waiting for Lord Aizen with the 9th espada next to him)

(It shows all the top 10 espada waiting in their own fashion)

(Just then Lord AIzen and Captain Tousen and Gin walk in the room)

Aizen: Good Morning Espada before we begin today's meeting (turns head to green dressed

Arrancar maid) How about we have some tea? Pass everyone a cup.

(The maid passes all the ten espada a cup and another servant who is green dressed pours the tea Rajik was the last one to get one)

Rajik: thank you sir (takes a sip a strand of the drink gets caught in his goatee combo)

Nintoria: Hey Rajik (points to upper lip) you got a little on your hair. (heh heh)

Rajik: (wipes mouth with his glove) amusing indeed.

AIzen: now then if everyone is ready we are under attack.

(Turns body a little bit from chair) Tousen the projection please.

Tousen: yes sir (tousen pulls a lever revealing a hole in the middle of the giant table projecting a hologram of Uryu, Sado and Ichigo running towards Las Noches)

Aizen: the Intruders are Uryu Ishida, Sado Yasutora, and Ichigo Kurosaki.

(Grimmjow is surprised to see ichigo while Ulquiorra notices Grimmjow's expression)

Aaroniero: (deep voice) these are... (High voice) the Intruders?

Barragen: what the hell is this? When you said we are under attack I was curious who enemies are were.

Apporo: But these are just mild adolescents not very interesting at all.

Rajik: I don't know this Kurosaki boy has some talent at best I wouldn't put my guard down if I were you

Barragen (shifts sunglasses up) no matter what your level of power may be.

Aizen: exactly well put Rajik these 4 were once referred to as ryoka to the soul society

And fought with the various forces that the 13 court guard squads brought upon them.

Zommari: wait the 4 of them? It seems they are missing one who is missing?

Ulquiorra: Orhime Inoue.

Nintora: How sweet they came to rescue her why not let'em even though they look weak as hell.

Halibel: Weren't you just listening?

Nintora: Huh?

Halibel: Lord Aizen just told us not to underestimate them.

Nintora: I didn't mean it like that (smug smile) you scared?

Halibel: what did you just say?

Rajik: calm down Halibel we don't need to fight one another.

(Just then Grimmjow pounds the table with his hands causing Rajik

To choke a little bit on tea)

Rajik: (whispers) son of a bitch.

(Grimmjow starts walking away)

Tousen: where are you going Grimmjow?

Grimmjow: to kill the enemy.

Tousen: not possible Lord Aizen hasn't dismissed you yet.

Grimmjow: hey I'm just going to kill them now better to stop them

Here then later think of it as a benefit for your precious lord aizen!

(Everyone a little shocked)

Aizen: I appreciate your motives but I am not done speaking yet.

(Silence) I didn't hear your response (spiritual pressure at an incredible level)

Grimmjow Jeagerjaques!

(The spiritual pressure is so much Grimmjow falls to the floor on his knees panting for air)

Aizen: (gets up) good I'm glad you understand everyone do not worry about this just return to your area and act like nothing is going on as long as you follow me there will be no enemies who can stand against us.

(Rajik walks back to his quarters and opens a door showing a fancy room with bean bags and his 3 fraccions Goro and Yammy were eating a bowl of nuts while drinking sake and playing Gin and Goro was winning because he had an ace in his sleeve and Hisako was playing with Rajik's Horned on the forehead dog.

Hisako: ah welcome back sir how was the meeting?

(Rajik lays on one of the bean bags while drinking a bottle of sake)

Rajik: oh it went alright by the way were under attack.

(The three of them are shocked)

Goro: wait so shouldn't we kill them now while we have the chance.

Yammy: yeah (stands his giant body up) I'll go kill these intruders now if you want

Rajik: NO! (All three are silent while rajik reaches for a nut and holds it in his fingers)

We aren't allowed to attack… at least not yet just be patient and if anything because of our numbers and ranks they will underestimate us but we will not underestimate them and then when they least expect it (crushes nut sending an echo through the room) we will hunt them down and kill them all.

(Smiles just like old times)

(Aaroniero's Death)

(During the sudden death of Aaroniero the ninth espada he used one of his hidden abilities to send the results of the battle every last espada and arrancar got the message)

(One of Halibels fraccion)

Apache: That was Aaroniero…. What do we do now Halibel?

(Halilbel is just on the still wall staring at the sky)

Nintoria had just defeated Sado and was heading towards ichigo when he got the message

Stark was on his beanbag and was uncomfortably woken up by his fraccion Linnette by hitting him in the balls)

Barragan: that damn idiot he wasted his life like that.

Zommari was meditating at the time

Yammy: tch hey boss you ok? Hisako and Goro were wondering the same thing.

Rajik: (smiles devilishly ironic) well it appears I'm the last of the original espada that damn fool brought this upon himself (takes a sip of tea)

Hisako was undressing herself at the time to take a shower in there room while goro being the fact he had a crush on her and vice versa was trying to peek at her underwear but hisako just slapped him,

Hisako: you fucking perv! (But secretly she blushed a bit and showered away her tomboy hair)

Rajik gets up and heads for the door

Goro: boss where are you going.

Rajik: Monitor Room. Yammy come with me.

Yammy: sure thing boss (the giant and his devil master made it to the monitor room where Gin was)

Gin: ah Rajik what can I do ya for?

Rajik: just seeing how things are (he notices Rukia is laying down there supposedly dead and Ulquiorra had just confronted Ichigo and Uryu and Renji were fighting Aprro Granz) so how is lord aizen taking all of this?

Gin: who knows but when I talked to him earlier he seemed like he was happy go figure.

Rajik :( Happy? He's enjoying his own followers die? Or is there something he isn't telling us?

Yammy go back to the quarters.

Yammy: but boss all the cool stuff is happening everywhere can't I kill just one of them.

Rajik: (sigh) like I told you before Yammy we must be patient now head back I'll be there soon something just came to my mind.

Yammy: (whisper) old fart bastard (walks away)

Rajik turns to the hallway as his uniform hits the air)

Rajik thinks back to when he was enlisted into the cause of Lord Aizen and how he would miss so many of the Pravion Espada and how other than himself and 7 others he was the only one still an espada he wanted the lust for blood more than anybody)

Rajik sees the rubble of Orhimes once fancy room and how Ulquiorra's two fraccions Melony and Loly were in there without permission they notice him.

Rajik: well well looks like you disobeyed your superiors Lord Aizen won't like this one bit.

Melony: shut up you bastard (she is about to charge a cero but to both there shock Rajik is already right behind both of them he hits both of them Melony in her blonde head and Loly twisting her arm.

Rajik started to get adrenaline as much as he didn't want to kill his own kind he wanted blood to spill on his fingers and his blade he then stopped and walked away he then ran into Ulquiorra.

Ulquiorra: what happened?

Rajik: ask them and ye shall receive.

As he walked away he smiled evilly

(That felt so good the cracking of their bones and the fear in their eyes I must have more!)

Rajik enters his quarters wiping the smile off his face and returning into a more serious matter)

He sees Hisako and Goro beating each other up and yammy trying to stop them he then picks both of them up with his giant fingers as if they were puppets both hisako and goro growl at each other)

Rajik: I hate to ask but what started this?

Hisako: this pervert touched my butt when we were playing with your dog!  
Goro: I did not I was reaching for a bone for your dog to play with that's it!

Yammy: will you two shut up! The boss has bigger things to worry about!

Rajik: SHUT UP!! (Silence) look it's obvious the two of you like each other

(Both blush) so stop being so damn stubborn and just make out or do whatever the hell it is you

Arrancars now a day's do alright (sigh) I'll be in my bed.

(Before he shuts the door) Hisako and Goro: me like him/her!? I hate him/her blah blah (SLAM!)

Rajik: (opens a bottle of sake and eats a rice donut and splashes some water on his face)

(Heh heh heh heh……. HA HA HA AH HA HA HA)

Soon they will all die (Smiles crazily)

(after all they entered the Tres Cifras den thinking that splitting up would increase their chances of winning but they encountered many of the pravion espada including Aronerio and now they are in more trouble than ever before I know I am only the 10th espada however Lord Aizen blessed me with a gift and soon I will unleash that power on those fools!

(The Invasion of the Fake Kaukaura Town

Lord Aizen spread his message of how Orhime was no use to him anymore and now he and the top 3 Espada and there Fraccions were going to invade the real world for the Spirt Key and trap the 4 captains inside Hueco Mundo by sealing the portals that Urahara Kiskue entered for them.

Rajik and the remaining Espada and all the Arrancars and Soul Reapers heard this message

Eventually Ichigo meets Ulquiorra and wants to fight meanwhile)

Rajik eating a nice meal of noodles steak and a salad and some wine while the rest of the arrancars ate off less fancy plates and had regular steak and water and a light salad.

Rajik: well it begins.

Hisako: hey boss I ran into Linnette earlier (flashback)

Hisako: hey Linette you nervous about the invasion?

Linnette: nah not that much there all going to die anyway but you should

Be nervous after all the rest of you are going to have to follow Ulquiorra's orders.

Hisako: yeah yeah..

Returns to present

Goro: where does that brat go off saying we need to be nervous (puts fork in steak)

Yammy just tears his steak with his teeth while throwing the plate at the begging dog.

Rajik gets up Rajik: come on you three were going to help ulquiorra.

Yammy: but boss Ulquiorra seems to have things under control.

Goro: are you that dense Yammy the boss is using that as an excuse so he can fight.

Rajik: silence smiles) are you coming or not.

Eventually after Melony and Loly grabbed Orhime and threatened to kill her Yammy had jumped down and Goro and Hisako jumped on their knees on the rubble while Ichigo and the others as the smoked cleared saw Rajik float down and just land on his feet.

Ichigo sees Yammy: I remember him from before.

Rajik: turns head to Ulquiorra takes hand out of pocket) we have come to help Ulquiorra.

Ulquiorra: when did I ask for your help Rajik?

Yammy: Looks like that soul reaper has gotten stronger let us kill him.

Hisako: (runs finger through hair) he's way cuter than imagined him being.

Goro: eh not that good looking you know.

Ulquiorra: Your places aren't here Rajik or for your fraccion's feel free to help kill the captains and soul reapers below.

Rajik: must you be so damn stubborn Ulquiorra you don't even-

Melony: Ra- Rajik.

Rajik turns around to see melony and loly holding Orhime roughly. He than

Puts his gloved hand in the air and snaps his fingers than yammy just flicks Melony

Away into part of the wall.

Loly: Melony!

Hisako: so how's that arm treating you now big guy?

Yammy: (clenches fist) not that bad but still not up to its full potential.

Rajik: Ulquiorra what are these two doing here anyway?

Ulquiorra: ask them.

Yammy: yeah what are two small fries like yourselves doing here you're just in the way

Hey boss can I kill this one too?

Rajik: you most likely killed melony let Goro and Hisako have a crack at it.

Yammy: fine (sits down) lucky bastards.

Goro and Hisakotake out there blades

Hisako: Obliterate Zetsyamaru!

Goro: Ann halite Bamboo!

Hisako's purple tomboy hair is left alone while her mouth is covered in a mask like area and she has claws just like Shawlong Qufang

While goro's half of his face looks like a skeleton and his arms have turned muscled and grotesque and he has holes in them.

Rajik: Kill her.

Hisako: uses Shupon to sneak on her but Loly takes a small knife like blade out of skirt and slashes Hisako's Hand this causes her to hold her hand to stop the bleeding

Hisako: that bitch!

Goro: I wonder where she hid that blade in that outfit.

Yammy: good one Goro.

Goro charges up a cero and fires but Loly had dodged it

Loly: Poison Escol- Ovendra!

(Her true form reveals she has grown sharp ended tentacles

She then flings one towards Goro and misses and causes rubble to fall she then tries hisako who deflects away with her claw but gets hit by sharp blade tentacle along with goro

Loly: my Tentacles all carry Poison within each other soon both of you will die but (faces Rajik and Ulquiorra) I didn't come here to die at the hands of one of the oldest espada ever who can't even fight!

I'll kill every last one of you including Ulquiorra and then I'll ki-

(we then hear blade like sound as we see Rajik's coat flow through the air as if he hadn't taken out his blade and he was right behind loly he then sheathes his sword and when he does….

(Blood Bursted out of Loly like she was a balloon that got popped she than fell on the floor as her blood

Spilled on the floor)

Rajik: Yammy..

Yammy: yes?

Rajik: did you bring the medicine like I asked?

Yammy: right here sir.

Rajik: good give it to the others

Yammy: Gotta admit boss you sure are smart the way you anticipated all this.

Rajik: anyone could have seen the way Melony and Loly were acting towards Orhime

I just got bored and I thought I should end their misery.

(He then notices a tentacle get up and knocks off his glasses thus we see Loly who is

Alive but barley

Loly: Damn you I won't let you...

(just then anyone in that room could hear chuckling and just then Rajik Lunged towards loly picked her up and started hitting her rapidly with his fist while laughing we then see his eyes which are bright red and filled with a crazed stir he then begins to laugh and just stops and pushes her further in the air and then took out his blade and it caused him to send her crashing through the wall which was about 100 feet.

Rajik: (crazed Laughter)

Hisako then holds Rajik down while goro puts his glasses back on thus making rajik go back to normal

He then apologizes for his behavior.

Ulquiorra: so that's what your eyes looked like I must say even I was curious.

Yammy: enough of this I'm just gonna kills the girl.

Orhime: Wait stop!

Ichigo: Orhime No!

Just then it shows in the hole in the wall that Uryu was in the air and fired an arrow at Yammy thus hitting him.

Yammy: you little brat where the fuck did you come from?!

Uryu: your still standing my you are pretty tough but I would watch your step If I were you

(explosion on yammy)

Uryu: that mad scientist gave me a land mine especially made for arrancars.

Ichigo: what the-

The smoke clears and it shows yammy barley holding on to a ledge with some scars.

Yammy: damn you!

Uryu: your name is Yammy right the one Aprro Granz mentioned

Yammy: yeah so what?!

Uryu: I pity you if I hadn't appeared you could have fought a little longer.

He then shoots an arrow at the ledge thus making yammy fall.

Yammy: DAMMMNNNN IIIIITTTT!!!

Goro: I'm coming Yammy!

Uryu: Don't bother I knocked out all of the floor tiles before I got here if anything

He'll most likely hit the bottom.

Hisako: poor yammy.

Ichigo: Uryu what was-?

Uryu: talking during the battle that seems quite reckless huh ichigo.

(While talking)

Rajik: so this is the Quincy boy that I saw I must say it's been a while since I have seen one but if that fool thinks that Yammy was just a normal Arrancar (smile) he better think again.

Ichigo: Uryu protect orhime with your very life use your body as a shield if you have to.

Uryu: you didn't even have to ask.

Ichigo: ok Ulquiorra sorry to keep you waiting this is the hollow faction you wanted to see!

Ulquiorra: Rajik don't let the girl escape I'll be back.

Rajik: of course Ulquiorra considered it done.

Ulquiorra sends a cero at ichigo but ichigo rushes it and sends both of them out of the dome.

Rajik turns to face Uryu

Uryu: you must be an espada which number are you?

Rajik: (pulls part of shirt revealing the number 10 on his right shoulder.

I am Rajik 10th most powerful of the Espada.

Uryu: I have defeated the number 8th espada even if you wanted to you can't defeat me.

Rajik: don't be so vain. (Walks up stairs)

Uryu: wa-wait a minute I thought you were suppose to guard Orhime why are you leaving?!

Rajik: I'm going to the top of the dome don't worry quincy boy your enchanting friend will make you come give it time (smile) Goro, Hisako come on (the two of them return to normal and bow) yes sir

(The three of them start walking up the spiraled stairs while rajik's hands are in his pocket)

Rajik: (I saw the expression on that woman's face she indeed cares a great deal for that boy ichigo

Eventually no matter how dangerous she will insist on coming to his rescue (smiles) and that's where I shall release my zanpaktuo after all this time (chuckles)

Hisako: any Idea why were going to the top of the dome?

Goro: no idea still I wonder how things outside are doing?

Meanwhile Sado and Renji are fighting various Hollow's and Rukia is fighting the captain of the execution squad.

Rukia: Damn It I don't have time for this

She then senses Ichigo's spiritual pressure

Rukia: Ichigo what is going on up there?

Captain: (he notices a hole in the wall) so Ulquiorra has broken through the dome.

Meanwhile on the top of the dome Ulquiorra had just released his zanpaktuo and had shown his true form ichigo bleeding internally is grabbed by Ulquiorra.

Ulquiorra: I can see why soul reapers would want to itimadate hollows in order to feel stronger but no matter what they do they will never be as strong as hollow's just give up and let go of your sword.

Ichigo: never… (Ulquiorra surprised) you think I'm going to give up based on how strong you are no I always knew you were strong and nothing will stop me I will defeat you.

Ulquiorra: Pure Nonsense Ichigo those words are for those people who do not know true despair so I will show you what despair looks like.

(His entire Gargoyle wings and horned head turn into a dark being)

Rajik saw the whole thing

Rajik: well we two espada are here (sits down in a mediated position now where

Is the key to this boy's defeat she will be here soon (evil chuckle) it's only a matter of time.

To Be Continued


End file.
